Axe of Whiterun
Axe of Whiterun is one of a unique group of weapons found in . This weapon is one of several Thane weapons awarded after becoming Thane of the respective hold. It can either be a blade or an axe, though both are similar in many ways. Properties All of the weapon's properties except the name are randomly generated. Attributes *Material - Can range from Iron to Daedric. *Type - May be a war axe or a battleaxe. *Enchantment Appearance The weapon's appearance matches that of a generic weapon of the same type and material. The weapon will also bear a colored glow and pattern appropriate to the enchantment. Acquisition The Axe of Whiterun is awarded by the Jarl of Whiterun, Balgruuf the Greater, after becoming an honorary Thane. To become Thane the following conditions must be met: *Completion of the quest "Dragon Rising." Smithing This weapon is semi-unique and may not be crafted; however, an identical version can be crafted with the generic material and a matching enchantment applied. The weapon may also be titled with the same name during enchanting. The upgrade material is dependent on the material that the weapon was generated with. This item also benefits from whichever Smithing perk is related to the material of the axe. Trivia *This weapon is used to serve as the badge of office for the Thane of Whiterun. *This weapon is the first Thane weapon of Whiterun, the second one is the Blade of Whiterun, and is only available from the Stormcloak side of the civil war. *The axe properties are determined randomly when the quest "Dragon Rising" starts (more specifically when the Dragonstone is given to Farengar Secret-Fire). If the game is reloaded before that moment another version of the axe will be received, be it two or one-handed with random enchantments and of random quality ranging up to daedric. Which version of the axe that will be received can be checked by pickpocketing Jarl Balgruuf before going to the Western Watchtower and reloading back if the version of the axe is undesirable. Bugs * It is possible to pickpocket this weapon from Jarl Balgruuf beforehand, but upon completing the quest afterwards the weapon is 'given' to you as normal. This removes it from wherever you may have had it stored and places it into your inventory, leaving you with only one copy of the weapon and also leaving it marked as stolen. If you get arrested you will then lose the axe. ** In addition, if the loft upgrade has been bought for the house, giving you the weapon display plaque, and you had this weapon mounted there when it is removed and placed back into your inventory. The plaque will be empty, and no longer interactable upon your return. *When placed on a weapon display plaque, it will stick out perpendicular to the plaque (with half inside the wall), instead of resting on it like normal weapons do. See also *Blade of Whiterun Appearances * de:Axt von Weißlauf es:Hacha de Carrera Blanca ru:Топор Владения Вайтран Category:Skyrim: Thane Weapons Category:Skyrim: Two-Handed Weapons Category:Skyrim: Battleaxes Category:Skyrim: One-Handed Weapons Category:Skyrim: War Axes